Harry Potter and the Fortress of Darkness
by hollytiger
Summary: No update...read note at end of fic. The Banquet commences and trouble ensues once more.
1. Harry’s Birthday

Harry Potter and the Fortress of Darkness

by

Hollytiger

__

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any of the other characters. Jessica Black is my creation.

Summary: The gang's final year at Hogwarts is about to begin. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender, along with Dean, Ginny, Draco, Seamus, and the others welcome a new student, who holds a mysterious past and unique style, along with new adventures and fun for everyone! RATED R for Adult themes. H/Hr, Dr/G, R/L, S/? D/P

Ch. 1 Harry's Birthday

"I can't believe she convinced me to do this," murmured the young woman as she stood in a NY airport. "She knew I would give in."

"ATTENTION!" boomed the loudspeaker. "Flight 1296 from NY to London is now boarding. All first class passengers, I repeat, all first class passengers, are to board the flight. Thank you."

The young woman sighed, adjusting her blue bandana and her glasses, and grabbed her carry-on luggage.

"Watch out Hogwarts, here comes Black."

* * *

Harry Potter groaned as daylight entered a window. Something shifted in his arms and he looked down at the sleeping figure in his arms. Then he remembered. He and Hermione were in her room, in her bed and were butt-naked. Hermione's parents graciously took him in for the summer as the Dursleys went off to Aruba for the summer. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and her lips curved into a smile as she caught a glimpse of Harry.

"Good morning my love," said Harry. He kissed her bare shoulder and then her lips. "Sleep well?"

"Mmmm, yes," said Hermione. "Last night was amazing Harry."

"You were amazing," murmured Harry. He kissed her chest and proceeded down towards her abdomen when a knock came at the door.

"Hermione? Harry?"

"Oh no, it's Mum!" said Hermione.

"It's okay," said Harry. "She knows. I told her and she was okay with it." Hermione sighed and laid peacefully in his arms, carefully covering herself as the door opened.

Lisa Granger smiled at her daughter and future son-in-law as she poked her head in. Although she didn't approve of their living in sin, she knew that they were happy together and accepted it. Paul Granger, on the other hand, would have a heart attack if he knew.

"Morning you two. I made breakfast. As soon as you two get showered and dressed, come on down."

" 'kay Mum," said Hermione. As Lisa shut the door, Harry and Hermione got up and headed to take a nice, long, cold, shower.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Harry!" shouted the Grangers as he and Hermione made their way into the Kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Harry," said Hermione and she kissed his lips gently. Paul Granger raised an eyebrow at his wife, who playfully smacked them as Harry returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Leave them alone," she whispered. Paul cleared his throat and the two broke apart.

"Well Harry, time for your presents."

"Oh no Mr. Granger I can't accept anything from you. You taking me in is more than enough."

"Harry, I see the way your aunt and uncle treat you and you are taking these gifts from us."

"Yes sir," he said. They sat down and Harry began to open the Grangers' gifts. From Paul and Lisa he got several shirts, pants and sweaters, while from Hermione he got a book on Quidditch, a new watch, another Eagle feather quill, and some parchment and ink.

"Thank you, thanks everyone," he said. Hermione kissed his cheek and Lisa began to serve breakfast.


	2. Head Boy and Girl

Ch. 2 Head Boy and Girl

"Okay Harry, what do you want to do first?" asked Hermione as they sat up in their bedroom. "Read the rest of our homework for Advanced Transfiguration or work on our Potions Essay?"

"I'd prefer the reading, but the essay is way too important. So let's do that."

Before they could do anything though, about five owls swooped into the open window and landed on Hermione's bed.

"Mail's here," said Harry. They found their letter from Ron, who was in Romania with his family visiting Charlie, the eldest Weasley.

__

Dear Harry and Hermione,

Hope you two lovebirds are having fun. Vacation's been great, everyone is enjoying Romania. Charlie introduced us to his girlfriend Kim, who's from the United States! She's very nice and I think she and Charlie might tie the knot! I still can't believe Bill was the first to get hitched! He and Fleur are well. They're going to have a baby! Wow, I'm gonna be an uncle!

Bill Weasley, who worked for Gringotts, married Fleur Delacour, one of Harry's opponents in the Tri-Wizard Tournament in his fourth year, last year.

"That's awesome! How exciting for Ron!" said Hermione.

__

Fred and George are doing well. Fred proposed to Angelina. I guess Mum found out about them living together and she made him propose or she would disown him! I heard a rumor she was pregnant too, but who knows. No one tells me ANYTHING these days!

Harry and Hermione laughed at their friend's amusement and continued to read.

__

Anyways, we'll be back in a few weeks to do our shopping in Diagon Alley. Why don't we all meet there? Ginny wants to write something, hold on.

Hey guys, I hope you're having fun. The trip's been a blast. Dad visited with the Romanian Minister of Magic and took me with him. I met his daughter Nadia. She might attend Hogwarts next year when you guys are out of school! Cool, huh? Oh, and Ron was right about Angelina. She's having a baby! And so's Fleur! WHOOHOO! I'm gonna be an aunt! Twice! Anyways, we got to go. Enjoy your present Harry! Mum's calling us! We love you both.

Love,

Ron and Ginny

Hermione smiled as he opened his present while she opened up her Hogwart's letter. She gave a little shriek as a badge fell out.

"HARRY! I'm Head Girl!" she cried.

"It was obvious though wasn't it?" he said laughing as he opened his. A badge fell out of his and Hermione shrieked and tackled him.

"I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!" she cried, smothering him with kisses

"Are we gonna have a repeat of fifth year almost?" asked Harry laughing.

"Not even close," she said, kissing him again. They read a letter from Hagrid with of his famous rock cakes wrapped in a box. Lupin and Tonks, who were married last year as well, sent Harry a Muggle gift certificate to Old Navy, ("Buy some clothes with it," read the letter. Harry groaned. "What is it with people making me buy or giving me clothes?!") and a new set of gobstones.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Heathrow London Airport, 17 year-old Jessica Black stood in line at Customs, waiting to be approved. She had sent her owl on ahead to her mother's house before she had gotten to LaGuardia. She handed her passport to the customs attendant.

"How long are you staying here Miss Black?"

"I was actually born a UK citizen, but I went to boarding school over in the States. I'm home for good."

"Well then, welcome home, Miss Black. Anything I can do for you?" She winked at her and Jessica gaped at her. She looked around and no one was near them. She must have been last in line.

"You're a witch?" she whispered.

"Yes Jessica and a dear friend of your father's, god rest his soul. I believe Lupin is going to pick you up." With that she stamped Jessica's passport and smiled as she handed it back to her.

"Jessica?" called a voice.

She turned and saw Remus Lupin smiling as he looked at her.

"UNCLE MOONY!" she cried and jumped into a bear hug from him.

"Your mum couldn't make it, so she sent me to fetch you. Are you all set?"

"Yeah I'm good." Then she whispered, "Who's the witch at customs?"

"That's Mae, she takes care of all the wizards and witches who come into Customs. She knows everyone."

"Well, she seems to know Dad."

"Oh yeah, she was at Hogwarts with us. She was one year above us."

"Cool! I'm hungry. Is there a McDonald's around this joint?"

"McDonald's?" asked Lupin.

"For Pete's sake, Uncle Moony, where have you been? McDonald's is the greatest Muggle fast-food chain around!"

"And I suppose you know where there is one? Your mum is expecting us for tea."

"Well, the sooner we leave, the sooner we can find one and I can eat. I'm starving!"

Remus smiled as he helped her grab her belongings from the baggage claim.

"Just like your father," he said as they walked out front to a ministry car.

* * *

"Jess! My baby! Oh I missed you so much!"

"MUM!" she shrieked as Jess' mother smothered her with hugs and kisses. Lupin and Tonks laughed as Jess struggled to get out of her mother's grasp.

"She was like this to your father when he escaped you know. He came to see her while he was in hiding and she did the same exact thing," said Tonks. "Wotcher, Jess."

The group laughed as jess wriggled out of Arabela's grasp.

"What time are Harry and Hermione coming over, Bella?" asked Remus

"4 o'clock," said Arabella.

"Good, we'll explain everything to him then," said Lupin. He looked at his watch. It was nearly four.

"They'll be here in a few minutes then," he said. Sure enough, the doorbell rang five minutes later and Harry and Hermione were greeted by Lupin, Arabella and Tonks at the door.

"Happy birthday Harry!" they cried. "Hi Hermione!" 

"Hi Mrs. Figg, Hi Lupin, Hi Tonks," they said.

"Shall we have our tea then?" asked Arabella.

They walked into the kitchen, where Jess was sipping her tea, and Harry and Hermione stopped in their tracks.

"Hi Harry, hi Hermione," said Jess, sipping her tea.

"Who are you?" asked Hermione.

"Harry, Hermione, meet my daughter, Jessica Marie Black," said Arabella.

"BLACK?!" they cried.

"As in Sirius?!" asked Harry.

"Yes, Sirius was my father," said Jess.

"But Arabella, how were you and Sirius-?!"

"I am not a squib Harry, I am a witch, but I stopped using magic after Sirius was sent to Azkaban. I casted a spell on myself to make me look old. I am actually the same age as Remus. Sirius and I were married a year out of Hogwarts and when I found out that I was pregnant, your mum was about 3 months ahead of me in term."

"So that means you're my-"

"Godmother? Yes, I am."

Harry hugged Arabella and cried into his arms, letting a wave of relief out. Lupin wiped a tear from his eye and Tonks smiled as they embraced.


	3. Diagon Alley and the Budding Romance

**Ch 3. Diagon Alley and the Budding Romance**

* * *

"Next stop, Diagon Alley!' said Lupin and he reached for a pot by the fireplace. "You first Jess!" 

Jess took a handful of powder and stepped into the fireplace. "DIAGON ALLEY!" she said. A cloud of green engulfed her and Jess found herself at the grate near The Leaky Cauldron. As the others arrived, they all walked their separate ways with their letters. Harry, Hermione and Jess headed to Gringotts to get their money from their vaults.

"Jess," began Harry, "I think you might want this." He handed her a key. "It's to your dad's vault. I never took money out of it. In fact, it should have been left to you, not me."

Jess took the key with a slight tremble and hugged Harry.

"Thank you," she said. "You have no idea what this means to me."

"Don't mention it," he muttered and the three of them headed to their vaults. Harry stopped at his vault and took some money out of it for the year for him and Hermione. He appointed Hermione the other keeper of his vault since it would soon be hers too.

"Vault seven-hundred and eleven!" said Griphook.

"That's me," said Jess. "Here's the key." She handed it to the goblin and as he opened the vault, Jessica's jaw dropped when she saw the contents of it.

"Whoa," she said.

"That was the same reaction I had when I first opened my parent's vault," said Harry with a laugh as Jess took money out for the school year. As they exited Gringotts, they spotted a mass of red-hair.

"Ron!" yelled Harry. Ron Weasley grinned as he saw his two best friends and caught them in a bear hug.

"Hi Mate, Hi Hermione," said Ron. He stopped and looked at Jess. "Who are you?" he asked to Jess.

"Jessica, Jessica Black and you're Ron Weasley. Nice to meet you, Harry and Hermione told me all about you," she said as they shook hands.

"Black, as in Sirius?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm his daughter," she replied. Ron goggled at her and the group laughed.

"Wicked! But, how come we didn't know?"

"Mum kept me a secret all these years. Only her, dad, Moony and the Potters knew about me. But I do believe we're cousins somewhere down the line, correct?"

"Yeah, we are!" he said. "My dad and your dad are like third cousins I think through marriage so we're fourth cousins or something like that."

"Anyone up for Quality Quidditch Supplies?" asked Harry.

"I'm game," said Jess. "I was a chaser at my old school in the states but I need a new broom after my old one got eaten by a Giant Venus Fly Trap."

"Count me in," said Ron.

"I guess," said Hermione. They walked into the shop and saw the latest broomstick model.

"Wow," said Jess. "I. Want. That. Broom!" She picked up the long black broomstick and looked at it's features.

Hawkeye 2003

Equipped with built-in two way radio (radio handset included)  
automatic brake system, Wireless Am/FM Radio (tuned into the WWN all the time), interchanging modes of transportation for Muggle disguises (skateboard, surfboard, etc.)

"WICKED!" said Ron. "What's the price?"

"Whoa, it's 600 galleons. Yikes!" said Jess. She sighed. "Hey, it's worth it though!" But before Jess could give the shopkeeper her vault number to take the money out, Harry pulled her back.

"I'll buy it Jess, consider it my birthday present for you for the next three years!"

"No, you won't buy it, I am. You already gave me my dad's vault and besides, he would have wanted me to buy it myself, right?"

"You're right, I'm sorry, go ahead and buy it."

Jess went up to the shopkeeper to buy the broom while the others looked around.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to buy one of your new Hawkeye models please," said Jess.

"Of course, Miss-"

"Black, it's Jessica Black."

"Yes Miss Black, will the money be coming out of your account?" asked the shop clerk.

"Yes, it's Gringotts Vault 711," she said. The clerk wrote something down and 600 galleons were magically transferred from her account. The shopkeeper then handed her a booklet ("Instructions," he said dryly), and walked back to the safe and took one of the Hawkeyes in back and handed it to her.

"There you are. Congratulations. Oh, and since you were the first to buy it please take this complementary polishing kit as a gift."

"Thank you," said a flushed Jessica who in turn handed Harry the Polishing Kit. After Harry and Ron bought some supplies, they all headed to the bookshop to buy their books for the year and ran into Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan at Fred and George's Joke shop. Seamus stopped when he took a glimpse of Jess.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Seamus."

"Hi, I'm Jess, nice to, uh, meet you." She tried to shake his hand and nearly dropped her packages and her broom.

"Here, let me help you," he said in his Irish accent.

"Oh, err, thanks," she replied and Seamus took her books and potions equipment as the six of them headed to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Nice broom, is that the new Hawkeye?"

"Yes it is," she replied.

"Nice, very nice," he replied. Jess smiled and he smiled back.

"Is it just me," whispered Hermione as the others stood from afar, "or do Jess and Seamus seem to be getting along very nicely?'

"Maybe a little TOO nicely," muttered Dean.

"OOH, someone's jealous," said Ron, punching Dean lightly on the arm.

"EWWW, god Weasley, I'm not, you know. I happen to be seeing Pavarti thank you!"

"Whatever," said Harry.

"So can I call you sometime?" asked Seamus.

"You'll see me at Hogwarts,' said Jess.

"Can I call you before then?" asked Seamus.

"Sure, why not? You can floo over and challenge Harry, Ron and I to some Quidditch."

"Sounds good," said Seamus. Jess set her stuff on a table and wrote her number down on some parchment.

"Here ya go," said Jess.

"Great, I'll give you a call later," he said. Jess smiled as he kissed her cheek and gave her hand a squeeze. As they said goodbye to Dean and Seamus, Hermione smiled at Jess.

"Someone's in love," she teased Jess.

"So? What if I am?" asked Jess.

"Nothing, nothing," said Hermione. "Five bucks says they do it by the end of term," she whispered to Harry and Ron.

"I HEARD THAT!" Jess said as she blushed. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go," said Harry. They found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with Ginny at a table and introductions were made.

"Sirius was a good man," said Arthur Weasley. "I was glad to have finally pardoned him last year."

"Well, we better go," said Jess. "Uncle Moony will be wondering where we are."

"Yeah, we'll see you guys on the first!" said Harry and three of them flooed home to Arabella's.


	4. Hogwarts and the Big Change at the Minis...

Ch. 4 Hogwarts and the Big Change at the Ministry

"Well, here we are, Platform 9 and 3/4's!" said Arabella. She kissed Jess, Harry and Hermione each on the cheek.

"Have a good trip you three. Say Hi to everyone for me. We'll see you three soon," said Lupin as he, Tonks and Arabella waved them off on to the train.

"I wonder what he meant by that?" asked Hermione.

"Do you reckon he's got the DADA position again?" asked Harry.

"Mom wouldn't tell me anything," said Jess, her American accent kicking in again. She sighed. "I'm glad to be back. I spent way too much time in the states."

"Well, here's the compartment, Ron should be along shortly. We have a briefing and then we'll be back shortly after," said Hermione.

"Don't worry, I think I can keep myself entertained."

"We'll see ya in a few," said Harry. They walked off down the train and Jess pulled out a book and began to read. A few chapters into her book, the compartment opened.

"It's about time," she said, looking up into the eyes of Seamus, Ron, Dean Pavarti, and Ginny as they sat down, Seamus kissing Jess on the cheek. They introduced Jess to Pavarti.

"Nice to meet you Pavarti."

"Same to you," Pavarti replied. "My sister's with her Ravenclaw friends."

"Sorry, we couldn't find you in that mess so we had to wait until we got on the train," said Ron.

"That's okay, I kept myself entertained," said Jess. "Shouldn't you be in the prefect's meeting Ginny?"

"The meeting just ended. Harry and Hermione should be coming along any minute."

As soon as she said that, the door opened again and Hermione entered with Harry. Their robes were askew and their lips were matching in color.

"Oh lord, did you two have a snog session after we left?" asked Ginny. Harry and Hermione blushed as they sat next to Ron.

"Guilty," said Hermione and the girls giggled . The food trolley came by and everyone got something to eat. By the time they arrived at Hogwarts, Jess had fallen asleep.

"Jess, sweetie, wake up," said Seamus as he kissed her head. "We're here." Jess groaned and buried herself into his shoulder. He laughed as she mumbled, "No, five more minutes Mum."

He gently awoke her and they all piled out of the train.

"Hi Hagrid!" said Harry.

"Hello yeh lot," said Hagrid.

"Hagrid, this Jessica Black. She's just transferred here from America."

"You must be Sirius and Bella's daughter?" he asked and Jess nodded as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Hagrid," said Jess.

"You're father was a good man, shame he was framed. I knew he would never hurt Harry. He will be missed."

"It's okay, I never really got to see him much, ya know with the whole prison thing," said Jess. "Although he did stop at my house once before I left for Salem."

"Well, you best be off and ride in the carriages. Professor McGonagall asked me to send you with the 7th years."

"Thanks Hagrid!" said Jess.

"Yeh Welcome! Firs' years! Firs' years this way please!"

The ride in the carriage wasn't too bad, and as they made their way up the steps to the great hall, Professor McGonagall stopped them.

"Ah, Miss Black, welcome to Hogwarts. You have been sorted into Gryffindor. We've made you a prefect, since Miss Granger and Mr. Potter are the heads and we did not find any other suitable female candidates from Gryffindor Tower. And based upon your grades from Salem, you fit the job." She handed Jess a badge and her robes were magically changed to her colors.

"Welcome Miss Black and enjoy the feast."

"Thanks," said Jess. They entered the great hall and sat at the Gryffindor table and about five minutes later the first years were escorted into the room.

"Could they bloody hurry up?" asked Ron. "I'm starving!"

The sorting hat burst out into song and as soon as it was over, the first years were sorted. After Williams, Jonathon, was sorted in Gryffindor, Dumbledore spoke.

"First off, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Prof. R.J. Lupin, who has kindly decided to take the position again."

The hall burst into a loud roar and several students cheered.

"Also, Arabella Figg will be our new Arithmacy teacher."

Jess groaned as she caught a glimpse of her mom sitting next to Lupin.

"And lastly, I'd like to welcome a new student who has transferred from Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one of our sister schools. Miss Black? Stand up, if you will?"

Jess rose from her seat and acknowledged herself before sitting down again.

"Jessica will be a Gryffindor, and is also a prefect. We welcome you and hope you make many friends here!" The hall applauded and Harry caught a glimpse of Malfoy looking extremely pissed off.

"Umm, Jess, did Malfoy know you were coming?"

"Drake? Nah, I wanted to piss him off," said Jess.

"Well, he sure seems pissed. Look at him."

Jess looked over in the direction of her cousin and smiled, giving him a wave and a smirk. The group laughed as Malfoy snarled and continued to eat.

As the feast ended, Jess, along with Harry and Hermione gathered the first years.

"Gryffindor first years, follow me and keep up please!" said Jess. They arrived at the portrait of the Fat lady and Harry stated the password.

"Frog Legs."

"Taste like chicken they do," said the Fat lady as she opened up.

"This is the common room. Girls dorms are up to your right and boys on the left. Everything is in your rooms. Goodnight."

The first years trotted up to bed and Harry and Hermione showed her to her dorm.

"Password dearie?' asked the portrait guarding her room.

"Padfoot and Moony," said Jess and the portrait sighed as she opened.

"Night guys, sleep tight!"

The next morning at breakfast, dozens of owls flew in with the morning paper. the hall was buzzing and several people became outraged at the front page

"NO WAY!!" said Ron. "My dad's been thrown out of office by Malfoy!"

"WHAT?!" cried everyone.

"Listen to this," said Ron.

__

Arthur Weasley, Thrown Out of Office; Lucius Malfoy Takes Over.

Arthur Weasley, this Minister of Magic was thrown out of office after a 4-1 vote by the ministry council that Arthur Weasley should not have been Minister due to certain evidence. They believed he is part of a group against the Dark Side and the Ministry's involvement in the return of the Dark Lord. They also claimed that the evidence he had to pardon Sirius Black was not substantial and tried to revoke the pardon but could not as Sirius Black died a year ago. Lucius Malfoy now heads the Ministry and has brought up new laws concerning Muggleborn and Pureblood relationships.

'Because of the tension between MuggleBorns and Pure Bloods, the workplace shall no longer be integrated. This is also extended to schools as from now on, no Muggle Born can attend a Pure Blood School, including Hogwarts. Special Muggle Born schools shall be set up as of the introduction of this act. Non Pure Blood supporters are to be considered MuggleBorns.  
  
Convinced by the knowledge that the purity of Wizarding blood is essential for the further existence of the Wizarding World, the Ministry has resolved upon the following law unanimously, which is promulgated herewith:  
  
1. Marriages between Muggles/MuggleBorns and Pure bloods are forbidden. Marriages concluded in defiance of this law are void, even if evading this law by concluding the ceremony outside the Wizarding World.  
  
2. Sexual or romantic relationships outside of marriage between Muggles/MuggleBorns and Purebloods is forbidden.  
  
3. Muggles/MuggleBorns will not be permitted to employ any Pure Blood in their household.  
  
4. Muggle/MuggleBorns are forbidden to hoist the Wizarding Flag. On the other hand they are permitted to present the Muggle colors and flag.  
  
5. All Children of Muggles/MuggleBorns and Pure Bloods are to be considered as being Muggle Born.

Ron looked up enraged from the paper. He slammed his fist onto the table.

"This is bullshit! Complete bullshit!" roared Ron. "Most of the students here are mixed!"

"According to McGonagall, only 20% of Hogwarts is completely pureblood. Muggleborns, and half and half's complete the other 80 percent," said Jess.

"I can't believe this!" cried Hermione. She sobbed into Harry's arms and he held her. "And in my last year too!"

"It's okay Hermione, I won't let them take you," he said.

"My uncle has crossed the line. I'll bet he did something to the council. They would never stoop to his level. THIS. MEANS. WAR!" Jess banged her fist on the table. She stood up.

"WHO'S WITH ME?!" roared Jess. "Who's up to stopping these bastards from taking our rights away?! Muggleborns and mixers and purebloods who believe, we shall fight for our right to be free! No one has a right to tell us who to associate with! It's Voldemort's followers who control the Ministry now! I say we REBEL and MUTINY!!"

The hall (including the teachers) burst into cheers and as students were about to head up to their rooms to begin the fight, fifteen people entered the hall.

"We're from the Ministry of Magic!" cried a man. "Anyone who has Muggle blood in them is to come with us!"

"Over MY DEAD BODY!" cried Jess and she casted a spell on some raw eggs sitting in the middle of the table. They flung at the workers and soon everyone was throwing food and casting jinxes at the workers.

"MUTINY!" cried Dean. The teachers exited out the back as the students threw Dungbombs and more at the workers. By the time everyone had made it outside, the workers had fled down the path towards the train station.

"RUN you little suckers! If you come back we will be ready for you! Bring it on!" cried a few. The students cheered, successful on their victory and Dumbledore silenced them all as the entered the hall again.

"Due to today's events, we will give you the next few days off to prepare against any more incidents with the Ministry. The members of the Order of the Phoenix, along with some trustworthy Aurors will be guarding parts all over the school. So enjoy these days off, and may the good side win!"


	5. The Kiss

**Ch. 5 The Kiss and the Banquet**

"Okay you guys...we have a job to do and that is preserve Hogwarts. The ministry is going to arrest anymore that resists and there are more students at Hogwarts than the UK, Bulgarian and French ministries all together. Jess, do you have the list?" asked Harry.

"Right here!" said Jess. Harry nodded.

"Excellent, let's read off the list."

"Dungbombs?" asked Jess.  
  
"Check," said Dean, holding up a bag.  
  
"Fireworks?"  
  
"Check!" replied Ginny. "Fred and George sent us a whole bunch!"  
  
"Awesome. Canary Creams?"  
  
"CANARY CREAMS?!" cried the group.  
  
"Look, no questions asked," said Jess, "Just say check."  
  
At this moment, a large bird was sitting where Neville had been.   
  
"Check," replied Neville gloomily and the group busted into laughter.

"Okay, third years and below, since us older students know most of the spells, we thought it'd be easier if you guys distracted them using all of this stuff," said Jess.

"Yeah, so why don't you guys go over there in the corner. Us older students need to go and do something," said Hermione

The third years and under went into the corner to discuss their strategy and Hermione motioned for everyone else to come around.

"Guys, emergency meeting of the DA, tonight. Room of Requirement. Spread the word at lunch!"

Seamus hummed a friendly tune as he strolled the corridors doing his nightly prefect duties before the DA meeting around Midnight. As he passed the Room of Requirement, he heard a faint soft tone of a piano coming from inside. He poked in quietly and saw Jess sitting at the grand piano inside. He smiled as she played an unfamiliar tune. She noticed some sheet music in front of her. She suddenly stopped and cursed herself as she wrote something down and Seamus spoke.

"Don't stop, I was enjoying that," he said. Jess jumped and sighed.

"I didn't think anyone would hear," she sighed. "I wanted to get some playing time in before the others arrived for the meeting."

"That was beautiful. Did you write that?" he asked. Jess nodded.

"Yeah, it's not much though."

"I like it," he said and came and sat over next to her. "Play it again."

Jess blushed and started to play the song again.

"There's lyrics to it," she said. "Wanna hear?" Seamus nodded and Jess began to sing.

(Note: these are actual lyrics I wrote. Enjoy!)

Sitting there, can't believe it's true.  
You're gone, there's nothing we can do.  
You were an angel sent from above.  
Now God said that it's time to come home.  
  
Goodbye, goodbye, we'll see you in heaven.  
Goodbye, my love, until a falling star.  
We miss you dearly, you were so young.  
We won't forget you, sweet dreams my love.  
  
He sits there, crying in my arms.  
I comfort him as best as I can.  
He looks at me, and I smile at him.  
He smiles back and we lean in.  
  
He kisses me, and I tell him it's okay.  
Everything is going to be just fine.  
He nods and leans against me.  
We're missing you, you were taken away from us.  
  
Goodbye, goodbye, we'll see you in heaven.  
Goodbye, my love, until a falling star.  
We miss you dearly, you were so young.  
We won't forget you, sweet dreams my love.  
  
Goodbye, goodbye, our love.

As she ended, she wiped a few tears that had trickled down her face.

"Gawd, I forgot how long it's been since I wrote it."

"When did you write it?"

"Last year, after Dad died last summer. My best friend from Salem died in a freak Quidditch accident the day my broom got wrecked and her boyfriend was heartbroken. He was gonna propose to her but that night she died in the hospital wing."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," said Seamus as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry. Life happens ya know?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know." Just then they heard a group of people come in. Jess gathered her papers and magiked the piano away.

"Hi guys!" said Hermione as everyone entered. "We're all here so let's get this show on the road."

"I have an announcement to make," said Dumbledore the next morning. "As most of you have heard, the ministry has been under a few changes. Hogwarts will not be involved in any changes. I've come to an agreement with the Ministry, However, the minister is not personally happy with the council's decision. We will be under extreme caution. The ministry may change their minds. So tonight, we are going to play host to the Minister and his council members in hopes to keep the school under our control. We will be having a banquet in their honor along with a few special musical guests."

The hall broke out into loud whispers and Dumbledore silenced them again.

"So today we will be allowing everyone to go to Hogsmeade for dress robes and anything else you might need."

The hall burst into cheers and the first and second years were excited to be going to Hogsmeade for the first time.

"Unbelievable," muttered Dean. "They're gonna change their minds for sure."

The group started talking again as they ate. Jess, however, excused herself and took off towards her room. Seamus rose and followed Arabella, who had been sitting at the Head Table. By the time they reached Jess' room, Arabella put a hand on Seamus' shoulder.

"I'll go, Seamus. She needs Mum." Arabella entered jess' room and said the password.

"Jessie? Sweetie? What's wrong?" asked Arabella as she sat next to a tear-stricken Jess.

"Oh Mum, it's so complicated."

"Is it about the law?" Jess sighed.

"Yes, it is. I'm fucking sick of the way everyone is being treated! You're a Muggleborn. Dad was a pureblood, and by that law, I'm a halfie. Which means I can't display the Black Family crest when I get married and have kids or they'll throw me in Jail!"

"And look at Harry and Hermione. Both of them come from Muggle families in their line and Harry's dad was a pureblood too. Malfoy isn't going to cut any respect for anyone who's not a Goddamn fucking death eater! I want to kill him! That bastard betrayed Dad and sent Bellatrix Lestrange to kill him so they could inherit our damn house!"

"But remember, that was only if Narcissa divorced him, then she could get the house and she did divorce him, but she gave it back to us.

Jess sighed. "I know, but I still want to kill him! And I have plenty of fucking reasons to!"

"Can I come in?" spoke up Seamus, who had poked his head in.

"Sure," said Jess.

"I'll leave you two alone. if you need me, I'll be in my office sweetie." With that Arabella left the two alone in Jess' room. There was an awkward pause for a few minutes.

"You can sit on the bed, you know," said Jess. Seamus stuttered.

"Oh yeah, erm, right." Seamus sat down next to her and leaned back. They laid there together, her arm across Seamus' chest.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to kiss you now." He leaned down and kissed her full on the lips before she could protest and Jess melted and returned the kiss passionately. Seamus traveled up and down her body with trails of kisses and Jess moaned.

Outside the room, Arabella smiled as Lupin came up to the room.

"Is she okay?" asked Lupin with concern.

"Oh Moony, I think Jess and Mr. Finnegan will be just fine," she said and gave him a hug.

"I'll be in my office," she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Have Tonks stop by. I must discuss something with her."

"Alright, see you in a bit."


	6. The Banquet

Ch. 6 The Dinner and the Uproar at breakfast

"Wow," breathed Seamus as he caught a glimpse of Jessica coming out in her purple dress robes, her hair braided in cornrows. Hermione was following Jess. Harry breathed and grinned. She was dressed exactly like she was their fourth year when Hogwarts played host to the Yule Ball.

"Hermione, you look amazing," said Harry as he kissed her. Seamus grinned and kissed Jess.

"You look beautiful love," he said. Jess blushed.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Seamus and Harry took their respective dates' arms and joined everyone else in the Great Hall.

"Thank you everyone for coming," said Dumbledore as everyone took their seats. "I'd like to welcome the members from the Ministry, and from the Daily prophet, Rita Skeeter."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry, who just laughed. Jess stared at Lucius Malfoy and gave him the most evil look around.

"And now, before we begin the feast, I would like to ask Miss Jessica Black to come up and perform a song for us. Miss Black?"

A few people whispered and everyone at the Gryffindor table gawked at her. Seamus grinned.

"Surprise," said Jessica and she made her way up to the head table and sat at the piano in front of it.

"This is a Muggle song and it's very popular in the states right now," said Jess as she spoke. "I hope the members of the Ministry the faculty and my fellow students enjoy it."

The sound of a piano began as Jess started playing the familiar tune of "You Gotta Be" and few people applauded and cheered when they recognized it.

Jess: _Listen as your day unfolds_

Challenge what the future holds

Try and keep your head up to the sky

Lovers, they may cause you tears

Go ahead release your fears

Stand up and be counted

Don't be ashamed to cry

You gotta be

You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold

You gotta be wiser, you gotta be hard

You gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger

You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm

You gotta stay together

All I know, all I know, love will save the day

Herald what your mother said

Reading' the books your father read

Try to solve the puzzles in your own sweet time

Some may have more cash than you

Others take a different view my oh my hey, hey, hey

You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold

You gotta be wiser, you gotta be hard

You gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger

You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm

You gotta stay together

All I know, all I know, love will save the day

Don't ask no questions, it goes on without you

Leaving you behind if you can't stand the pace

The world keeps on spinning

You can't stop it, if you try to

This time it's danger staring you in the face oh, oh, oh

Remember

Listen as your day unfolds

Challenge what the future holds

Try and keep your head up to the sky

Lovers, they may cause you tears

Go ahead release your fears

My oh my hey, hey, hey

You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold

You gotta be wiser, you gotta be hard

You gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger

You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm

You gotta stay together

All I know, all I know, love will save the day

As Jess ended the song, the hall burst in cheers and applause and a few cat-call whistles were heard. Jess blushed and grinned at her mother, who along with Professor McGonagall and Tonks, wiped away a few tears. Jess thought she even saw Hagrid crying and let out a chuckle as she thanked everyone and headed back to her seat.

"And now, let the feast begin!"

After the dinner portion was over, the floor was cleared for dancing. Most of the students tried to stay away from the people out on the dance floor trying to learn the Electric Slide from Jess.

"Dumbledore," spoke up Amelia Bones as the song changed to a slow dance, "this certainly is the most fun I have ever had. I actually think everyone is enjoying it."

"Everyone except Malfoy," muttered Jess as she strolled past them with Seamus, pointing over to Lucius Malfoy, who was in a corner, not in a happy mood.

"I think Hogwarts will stay open no matter what, for Susie's and everyone else's sake," said Amelia as she started to dance with Dumbledore.

"I most certainly agree, Amelia."

The next day, everyone was gathered around all copies of The Daily Prophet, reading the Ministry's decision on the current status of the Muggleborn Act.

"In a surprise move by the Ministry, they are still keeping the Act in place, but allowing Hogwarts to remain open to all students of all blood. All other rules in this act are still in tact. FUCK!" cried Jess as she read this aloud.

"Bullshit!" said Harry.

"I say we mutiny and kidnap Malfoy and give him the old heave ho!" said Seamus.

"I'll kill that bastard if he thinks I'm going to raise my future family like that!" said Ron, who was solely comforting his girlfriend, Lavender Brown.

"Over OUR DEAD BODIES!" said Dean Thomas.

"THIS MEANS WAR!" cried a Hufflepuff. The hall cheered and Jess stood up.

"Draco! Tell your father that if he's going to decide our futures, then we'll fight him for it! He's a bloody coward!"

Draco stood up and shouted, "My father is a bastard and he thinks we're all no good. I'm willing to reward you all if I get him here. I will send an owl first thing tonight asking him to come here! First one to kill him before I do gets 5000 galleons!"

The hall burst into cheers and Harry raised his eyebrow at Dumbledore who simply nodded. Suddenly, a loud bang came from the outside and shook the castle. Harry grabbed his scar.

"Harry! What's wrong?" asked Hermione. Harry moaned as his scar grew whiter.

'HARRY!" cried Hermione as he fell to the ground.

"He's here, Voledemort. He's on the grounds."


	7. to readers

To my readers, this fic is no longer in progress due to the events of HBP, however, I have restarted this fic completely differently over. Check out my profile to find it.

Thanks and sorry again!

Hollytiger


End file.
